Mary Test Gets Grounded
Mary Test got Toy Story on vhs at the video store. When she got home, she watched it. When the vhs was over, Mary said "Sowsers bowsers!! That was a great vhs!" Just then, Hugh Test, Mary's father, got back to Mary's home and confiscated the Toy Story vhs. He said "Mary how dare you get Toy Story on vhs! That film was made by Disney and you are not allowed to do anything which was Disney related. That does it! You are grounded for eternity! I am going to give that vhs to your friends." "Please no daddy!! Do not give that vhs to my friends!" Mary said. But Hugh said "Too bad Mary." So Hugh went to Anne Marie's home and gave the Toy Story vhs to Mary's best friends Isabella Garcia Shapiro and Anne Marie. And Isabella and Anne Marie watched Toy Story. And they liked it. And then when Hugh got back to Mary's home, he said "And Mary. Since you got Toy Story on vhs, I am going to put a nappy on you!" "But daddy. I like Disney stuff." Mary said. "Too bad Mary. I would put a nappy on you." Hugh replied. So he put a nappy on Mary. Hugh then brought over Jenny Foxworth, Daisy Duck, Melody, Penny, Robyn Starling, Shanti, Dot Warner, Young Baloo, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Gosalyn, Wendy Darling, Alice, Christopher Robin, Boo Boo Bear, and Babs Bunny to punish Mary. They told Mary that the only things that Mary would eat and drink are grapes nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, urine, poop, vomit, toilet water, bath water, toothpaste, and dental rinse. They also told Mary that she would be forced to watch some primetime shows and cartoons which are not made by Disney such as Happy Days, Family Matters, Step By Step, Family Guy, The Simpsons, Perfect Strangers, Family Ties, The Brand New Adventures Of Old Christine, Saved By the Bell, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Batman 60s show, Married With Children, Bewitched, I Dream Of Jeannie, Whose Line Is It Anyway, Minute To Win It, Press Your Luck, Baggage, The Price Is Right, Match Game, Card Sharks, Ed Edd And Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Sheep in the Big City, Codename Kids Next Door, Ren And Stimpy, The Fairly Oddparents, Rocket Power, Looney Tunes, Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Regular Show, Sabrina The Animated Series, Inspector Gadget, Gadget Boy, and many other primetime shows and cartoons. They also even told Mary that she would also forced to watch some childish shows which are not made by Disney such as Mike the Knight, Tickety Toc, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Peppa Pig, Franklin, Gullah Gullah Island, Brum, Zoboomafoo, Between the Lions, Barney And Friends, The New Adventures Of The Little Koala, Bob The Builder, Maya The Bee, Eureekas Castle, Inspector Gadgets Field Trip, Postman Pat, Timothy Goes To School, Bookaboo, Playschool, and many other childish shows. They even also told Mary that she would also even be forced to watch some films which are not made by Disney such as Barney's Great Adventure, Cats Do Not Dance, The Simpsons Movie, Batman The Movie, Jumpstart Preschool Who Left The Juice In The Caboose, Jumpstart Kindergarten Why Did The Bus Stop, Shrek Trilogy, Postman Pat The Movie, Bob The Builder The Live Show, Abc For Kids Showtime, and many other films. Mary was told by them that she would be also forced to play some video games which are not made by Disney such as Donkey Kong, Super Smash Bros, Metroid, Yoshi's Island, Star Fox, F-Zero GX, Action Girlz Racing, and many other video games. Mary was also told by them that she would be also forced to play some cd roms which are not made by Disney such as Jumpstart Advanced, Jumpstart Learning Games, Jumpstart Deluxe, Bob The Builder Bob Builds A Park, Fisher Price Ready For School, Davidsons Learning Center, and many other cd roms. Mary was even also told by them that she would even also be forced to listen to some music which are not made by Disney such as Rebecca Black, Justin Bieber, Jennifer Lopez, Kesha, One Direction, The Beatles, The Beach Boys, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Jay Z, Green Day, Midnight Red, Havana Brown, and many other music. Hugh and Mary arrived at the airport. And he told Mary that she could not get to watch some Disney stuff. And Mary was then sent to Turkey as her punishment.